


Milkshakes! a xXDasXGoochXx Quickiez!

by xXDasXGoochXx



Series: Quickiez! [2]
Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Drugging, F/M, Rated M for xXDasXGoochXx, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDasXGoochXx/pseuds/xXDasXGoochXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anais forces Gumball to make her a milkshake for her birthday. Rated M for xXDasXGoochXx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshakes! a xXDasXGoochXx Quickiez!

Episode Two: Milkshakes

By: xXDasXGoochXx

Summary: Anais forces gumball to make her a milkshake for her birthday.

XDGX

Anais had been having a really good day. And I mean really good; her mother had made her blueberry pancakes for her birthday and had even taken the morning off just to spend some time with her. They spent the morning laughing and chatting over a large stack of pancakes (that soon disappeared when her father woke up). Even her asshole-of-a-brother listened to the birthday girl, although her mother had to force him, Anais would take that as a technical victory.

Currently, Anais was engrossed in the day long marathon of Ms. Daizy Show. Her brother of course, forced to watch, periodically voiced his opposition of the kids show. She took pleasure in his misery as he had, for the last couple weeks pissed her off constantly. Glancing at brooding form, she smiled deviously.

"Hey Gumball, I'm thirsty!" He glanced in her direction, his eyes clearly stating 'your point?'

Anais crossed her arms, "get me a milkshake!" She commanded.

"Fuck you get your own," Was his not so nice retort. He opted turn his attention back to his horribly painful, endearing of the Ms. Daizy Show. Like he would ever do something for anyone without something in return of course, he wasn't fucking Jesus. He could care less about it being her birthday, seriously, if he could give less of a fuck, he'd probably be a nun by now.  
Of course this wouldn't sit right at all with her, she jumped to her feet, bouncing up and down in a tantrum like a spoiled child. "Mom said you had to do whatever I said today since it's my birthday!" she whined already pulling the 'mom' card.

"So what?" replied the aloof cat, "I never listen to Mom most of the time anyway, what's stopping me now?" he hopped off the couch, intent on leaving the room, like hell he wanted to hear her whining.

As he stepped past her, she jumped on his head, forcing the two to the ground.  
"Get off!" he said, trying to push her away.

"No! You better listen to me! Or I'll tell mom about the porn collection under your-mph!" Gumball hastily clamped a hand over his sister's mouth.

"Shh!" he hissed looking around, just in case his father was around. Listening intently, he faintly heard the sound of his father watching something upstairs.

"…Does that make you a Yoshi, Piccolo?"  
"Shut the hell up Goku!"

Sighing in relief, gumball pushed her away, wiping the saliva off his paw. "You're a bitch you know that?" she giggled before pointing towards the kitchen. Sighing in defeat this time, gumball trudged into the kitchen, quickly checking to see if he followed, he grinned maliciously as she hadn't. "Boss me around, I don't think so…"

He soon went to work on her milk shake, adding the ingredients into the blender. He stopped short of mixing it, opting to add his own 'ingredient to the mix. A hefty dose of semen, as well as a powerful aphrodisiac, his sister would learn not to fuck with him. By getting fucked by him!  
He soon exited the kitchen, carrying the milkshake in hand, a fake miserable look on his face.

"Here's your stupid milkshake."

She eagerly snatched it from him, sucking it down heartily through the straw. It was delicious; Anais decided that she would make Gumball make all of her milkshakes, against his will of course. The 'against his will' made it taste twice as good. Although, something in the back of her mind told her something was amiss. His smile wasn't helping at all. The hotness in her chest and between her legs was making her nervous; she was slightly dizzy, leaning back from her upright position on the couch.

"W-what the heck did you put in the milkshake, Gumball?"

The dastardly, devious feline aloofly checked his nails. Answering her with an off handed tone;

"Oh, y'know, milk, my semen, a powerful aphrodisiac, ice cream, sugar… you know the usual."

By now, the pink rabbit's face was blushed red, her breathing coming in pants. Her legs slightly parted, Gumball took note of the very soaked white panties. Anais unconsciously began rubbing herself in circular motions. He chuckled, moving closer and swatting her hand away.

"Tsk, tsk, Anais, touching yourself in front of others. I should tell mom."

"Ngh," Anais by now had become incoherent as she basically OD'd on the sex drug. Her eyes   
held a faraway look as drool trickled down the side of her mouth.

Gumball, quickly removed his younger sisters ruined panties, parting her legs wide and sniffing her soaked sex.

"Mmm…you do smell naughty Anais." He kissed her exposed clit, observing as she bucked her hips upward towards his face. He pushed her down roughly.

"No, no, no…you have to work for your pleasure." He stood and unzipped his pants. Letting them drop to his ankles and revealing his pitched boxers.

Anais somehow got the message, as she literally attacked his john-john. Pulling down the offending garment, she took his thick, 5 inch member in her hands. Wasting no time, she shoved it fully in her mouth.

Gumball groaned ass he felt the tip hit the back of her throat. She bobbed up and down, using her tongue to lash at the underside of his shaft. She simultaneously fingered masturbated roughly, moaning with his member in her mouth. The vibrations of her throat brought him close; he grabbed her long ears and forced himself deeper until he was literally throat fucking her. He could feel her gag, and felt the warm bile soak his cock. It felt beast. Gumball groaned as he pulled out almost entirely, the tip, firmly held by her lips.

"Don't spill a drop now!" he grunted as he shot his biggest load, ever. He watched as her cheeks literally puffed out full of his semen, it was amazing to look at. Pulling out, he ordered her to spit in the empty milkshake cup. He then proceeded to lift her up by the armpits onto the edge of the couch. Slipping inside the already used lips easily, he fucked her as hard as possible. Grunting and cursing as she clamped down on his member and met his thrusts with her own. He had never fucked as tight as his little sister before. He doubted he ever would.

Gumball cursed as he reached his limit, he thrust as deep as possible, firing his load into her underdeveloped womb. He pulled out and before it could slip out, he caught all the leaking semen into the cup, filled the cup three fourths, placing it gently on the table beside the couch. He then flipped his half limp sister over who unconsciously kept bucking her hips. As if he was still deep inside her. Smirking, he came to his favorite part. Shoving two fingers into her Jill, then her mouth, he gathered as much of her saliva, allowing her to taste his and her juices at the same time.

Gumball inserted his fingers into her anus, stretching and lubricating the tight hole. He grew impatient, removing the fecal covered digits; he shoved himself to the hilt, earning an orgasm from his young sister. She squirted onto the couch; he would have to clean that later. He anally plowed her for as long as possible before sadly reaching his limit again. He pulled out, grabbing the cup and cumming his final shot into it, filling it to the brim.  
He brought his sister to her knees and forced her to clean the fecal matter and sticky love juices of his member. Pulling her dress down and stuffing the sticky panties quickly just as his father descended down the stairs. His overweight father stopped to observe his daughter on the couch, her eyes half lidded and slurping on a milkshake.

"Aw, you made your sister that?" He asked Gumball, who nodded a smile on his face.  
"Such a nice brother," commented Richard before leaving to raid the fridge.

"Of course," replied Gumball, "It is her birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> Think it was faptastical? Think it was morally wrong? drop a kudos and a review.


End file.
